Starbound
Starbound is an American action-science fiction video game. It is developed by and published by Electronic Arts, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on July 12th, 2020. Synopsis Set in the year 2560, Earth has evolved to a planetary empire as a member of the United Planets Exploration Force crash lands in another edge of the galaxy as they try to survive and get back to the UP. Characters Main *'The Explorer' (voiced by Scott Porter if male and Lacey Chabert if female) - an explorer employed by the UP who crash lands on a planet and tries to return back to where they belong. *'L.I.N.C.' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an A.I. who lives in the Explorer's suit, guiding them through terrains. Supporting * *'Hento' (voiced by Dante Basco) - a shinobi from Henzao who is determined to fight against evil and protect anyone and be honorable. * *'Mr. President' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - an artificial intelligence who was programmed to be the perfect head of the UP. **'First Lady' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - an AI created to be Mr. President's wife. * Antagonists *'The Radicals', consisting of: **'Moira' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - the leader of the Radicals who despises the UP and plots to take over everything just to cause chaos. **'A6-16-FB' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - an Android from Gyros who is the Radicals' mechanic inventing many machines. **'female' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'male' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'male' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'female' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Enemies Ground *'Radical Grunts' - common soldiers working for the Radicals. * *'Sberlx' - small lion-like aliens found in Tueter. * Ships *'Radical Ship' - common ships piloted by Radicals. * Missions Gameplay The game is referred to a mix of survival and high action. The game has four essentials to stay alive food, sleep, water and oxygen. Food and sleep are the only way to heal in the game as water and oxygen are necessary to survive. You can find food anywhere and have to find a bed to sleep which your ship always has. You can sometimes find water laying around or another form of a drink. Yet sometimes for water and necessary for oxygen you have to complete extraction missions that require you to extract solid water or oxygen from a planet as all planets have five extraction points for both. Collecting fuel is also necessary as if you are out of fuel your ship won't fly. However, there are also five fuel extraction points as well. The game also has a focus on combat as there is over 50 weapons you can fight enemies with and over 30 attachments to the ship. The game requires you to complete "primary" missions on planets to gain maps which allows you to travel to more planets. There are different types of missions. There are primary, secondary, extraction points, radical bases, challenges and convoys. Prime missions are missions on each planet that are required to be done to make it to other planets and are indicated on a map by a red triangle. Secondary missions are missions on each planet which are not needed to complete but can expand lore and develop characters as they are marked with a green circle. Extraction points were previously mentioned and are indicated with a yellow square. Radical Bases are bases ran by Radicals that can be took down by marked with a black X. Challenges are fun little quests that require you to use a certain weapon or technique to do some unique challenge being marked by a blue circle. Finally convoys are either on land or space and are mainly a group of enemies moving something valuable being marked with a brown arrow. Planets *'Tueter' - a jungle planet that the Explorer crash landed on. *'Henzao' - a feudal Japan-inspired planet where it always rains. * *'Gyros' - a planet that is fully technologically advanced, yet despite that most inhabitants are cyborgs or androids. * Weapons *'Energy Blade' - a sword made out of energy and one of the three default weapons. *'Energy Pistol' - a pistol using energy and one of the three default weapons. *'Energy Grenade' - grenades using energy and one of the three default weapons. *'Electro Gloves' - a glove that emits electricity, causing damage. *'Explosive Sniper Rifle' - a sniper that fires explosive bullets. * *'El Fuego' - a massive flamethrower capable of burning many enemies to a crisp. * *'Deoxygen Gun' - a gun that allows the Explorer to steal bits of oxygen, benefiting him and damaging any enemies that need oxygen to breath. * *'Time Gun' - a gun that allows the Explorer to freeze enemies in time for a small period of time. * Ship attachments *'Super Sonic Machine Gun' - a weapon that can fire turns of Speed of sound missles. * DLC See Starbound: Planets of Ice. Trivia Category:Video games Category:Electronic Arts Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:M Category:PEGI 16 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas